Rainy Day Call
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Yuki is in New York for a few days and Shuichi can't stand it...causing a very high phone bill!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.... dammit! -_-  
  
A/N: Um....ya...my first Gravitation fic! Tadaaaa! ^-^V I finally got my hands on the Manga YAYNESS! hehe...so obsessed with Gravi, I just had to write a fic ^^  
  
...but I guess it sucks... *ducks away into darkness to hide*   
  
======  
  
Rrrrrrrnnnnng. Rrrrrrnnng.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
".....Yu...ki...."  
  
"Shuichi, what's wrong? Why are you calling at this hour?"  
  
"Yuki.....Yuki....Yuki!!"  
  
The writer frowned as he felt his heart cramp. What was wrong? Shuichi sounded as though he was in pain, and all he did was cry out his name. What happened?  
  
"Shuichi! Tell me! What's wrong?" He almost panicked as all he heard was Shuichi's crying.   
  
And then, it stopped.   
  
The sounds of crying were gone and all he could hear was his lover's soft breathing. Yuki gripped the receiver in his hand tightly and waited for a response. He waited and waited, and then, it finally came.   
  
"You...you're not here..."   
  
Yuki's frown vanished in an instant and he narrowed his eyes. Was that all?  
  
"Baka..." he muttered, sighing in relief that this was all. "Of course I'm not there. I'm in New York, I told you I'd be gone for a few days. And it's noon here, so I guess it's after midnight in Tokyo. You should really go to sleep now."  
  
A few sobs answered Yuki's request and the writer sighed. Shuichi could be such a difficult brat. And not only difficult, he could be very *expensive* because the phone bill was certainly not getting lower by this call.   
  
"Ne, Yuki..." Shuichi murmured, sobbing a little more.   
  
"What, brat?" Yuki answered, impatiently counting the minutes. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to Shuichi, but oh the money! A call from Tokyo to New York was expensive! And Shuichi was calling from their apartment so it was Yuki's phone bill. Oh joy...  
  
"Can't you come home? Like, right now? You've been gone for so long!"  
  
The blonde had to smile as he heard that. He shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Shuichi. I've been gone since yesterday. One day, you understand? It's only one day. And in two days I'll be back home, I promise." He could almost see Shuichi pouting at him. Rather cute, now that he thought about it. Even if it was just one day, he already missed having the annoying brat with him. He was like...like an overgrown puppy that followed him wherever he went. And the worst thing was that Yuki enjoyed it.   
  
He heard a sigh coming from the other side of the line and Shuichi eventually spoke.   
  
"All right.... another two days...but I'll call you everyday! Because I know you won't call me, so I will call you and I dare you not to pick up when I call! I dare you!" he paused, sighing again. "Just come back soon, Yuki...."  
  
The writer nodded, although his lover could not see it and then he casually hung up.  
  
~~  
  
On the other side of the line, Shuichi stood in their apartment, still holding the receiver although Yuki had hung up. He sighed and crouched down to the floor, clutching to a pillow. He couldn't sleep when Yuki wasn't there. Sobbing a little more, the pink haired boy fell asleep on the floor with the pillow in his arms.   
  
The next day, Shuichi called as soon as he woke up, only to have a grumpy Yuki scold him for wasting his money on phone bills and telling him not to call him anymore. He didn't know that Yuki had just had a stressful day and really hadn't meant to sound like that.   
  
But sensitive as Shuichi sometimes was, he was more than depressed because of Yuki's reaction and refused to go to work. He spent the whole day thinking about his relationship to Yuki, stuffing sweets down in frustration and eventually evening came, and Hiro was at his door.  
  
"I'm not opening! Go away!" the singer cried as Hiro knocked on the door.   
  
"Shuichi! Don't be silly, open up to me, I'm your friend!"  
  
Shuichi sobbed and crawled over to the door, fumbling with the doorknob to open. When he finally managed to open the door, Hiro stood before him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What's wrong with--" He was cut off by Shuichi jumping towards him to hug him while he sobbed.   
  
"Hiro~! Yuki's gone to New York and I'm all alone! He won't allow me to call him! He's so mean and I'm so alone! I want him to come back!" Shuichi rambled on and on while Hiro patiently listened, or at least pretended to listen.   
  
"Yes, yes. It's all right. He's one big meanie, yes, Shuichi...." he absently muttered, waiting for him to calm.   
  
Eventually his friend stopped wailing and sat on the couch. Hiro joined him and they sat together, watching TV to let the rest of the day pass by. And as the night came, Hiro stayed with Shuichi to stop him from crying.   
  
"And tomorrow you're going to work, ok? We need to record a few songs, don't forget about that!" the redhead ruffled his friend's hair before he pushed Shuichi towards the bedroom.   
  
Shuichi lay in bed, thinking about Yuki and his reaction on his call. He watched the digits on the watch and wondered what time it was in New York. He had never really understood the time difference thing, and his head only started to hurt when he wanted to think about it.   
  
"Yuki~" he whined, rubbing his head in frustration. He made up his mind. He would call Yuki again the next day. He would call, no matter how his lover reacted.   
  
~~  
  
So, the next morning it was raining, and Shuichi found that Hiro had already left with a note saying "Don't be late!". Biting his lip, Shuichi quickly rushed to the studio to do his work so he could get back as soon as possible to call Yuki.   
  
After the day, Shuichi ran back home in the rain, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet while his umbrella was neatly packed into his bagpack. Hiro went after him since he was afraid that Shuichi would end up cold and crying. When Shuichi reached the door he practically fell through it, reaching for the phone in a melodramatic way. Hiro stood in the doorway and shook his head, walking into the living room to sit down on the couch and watch TV.   
  
A few beeping sounds rang until someone picked up.   
  
"What?"  
  
Shuichi beamed at Yuki's voice.  
  
"Yukiii!"  
  
The writer immediately threatened to hang up and successfully stopped his lover from raving. Both of them were silent for a while and then Yuki spoke again.   
  
"So, why are you calling?"   
  
He sounded tired. Of course Shuichi didn't know that it was 5 AM in New York and so he tensed and frowned in worry that Yuki wanted him to hang up. What should he answer now? He wouldn't want him to whine about him being lonely. So what should he say? Shuichi almost panicked and his eyes roamed through the room and his eyes came to rest at the window. Rain.   
  
"Um...it's raining!"  
  
The writer on the other side of the line blinked. Then he snorted.   
  
"You called to tell me *that*?"  
  
Shuichi lowered his gaze, seeing the picture of him and Yuki they had made in the amusement park. It was in a beautiful frame.   
  
"Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?" he quietly asked, pressing the receiver to his face in hope that Yuki would feel it.   
  
Silence came from the other side of the line and the boy felt tears coming into his eyes. Just when he was about to start wailing, Yuki stopped him.  
  
"Look, I'll be back soon. Just tomorrow and I'm back home." He sighed wearily, in that sexy way of his and Shuichi beamed at the tone in his voice. For once, Yuki didn't seem to be angry with him or make fun of him.   
  
"Waiii Yuki!" The pink haired singer began kissing the receiver, making Yuki hear strange slurping sounds. The writer shook his head in exasperation but smiled slightly at the image in his mind.   
  
"And now I'll hang up, baka. The phone bill is high enough, don't waste even more of my money," Yuki muttered, trying to hide his own longing to talk more to his pink haired lover. He would not go weak now.   
  
Shuichi sighed and whined. "I promise to pay everything once we get really big! I promise! As soon as Bad Luck is as famous as Nittle Grasper was, I can pay *everything'!" He began to ramble about how great they would be, and how he would finally be like his God, Sakuma Ryuichi, and how he would buy tons of Strawberry Pocky....  
  
Yuki hung up. But only before he whispered a very unintelligible "I love you, baka".   
  
Shuichi stopped and only heard his heart pounding with enormous speed. The line was dead but Shuichi couldn't move, couldn't hang up. He stood there, frozen in place, heart racing like a mad, hand gripping the receiver.   
  
Then he jumped into the air.  
  
"HE SAID HE LOVES ME!!"   
  
The pink haired singer jumped up and down and eventually began to perform a ridiculous happy dance.  
  
"That's normal. You're an item," Hiro dryly remarked as he zapped through the channels, eyebrow twitching as Shuichi kept dancing through the room like a mad ballerina.   
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE CUT IT OUT?!"   
  
Shuichi stopped, tears in his eyes. Hiro rolled his eyes. The boy's lips were quivering. Hiro sighed. Shuichi began to shake, clenching his hands to fists. Hiro shook his head to say 'no, please don't!'  
  
In a split of a second they were both lying on the floor, Shuichi pummeling Hiro while crying. "You're so mean, Hiro! Just because you and Ayaka can stand to be alone for so long it doesn't mean that I can be apart from my Yuki! He's already gone so long, I can't stand it!" Shuichi started wailing, just to be annoying.   
  
Hiro pushed him off and straightened himself.   
  
"Look, Shuichi. Yuki's gone for two days now. It's just one day and he's back, what's the big deal? Just calm down...." The redhead looked at his watch.   
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Already that late? I need to go! Ayaka is coming from Kyoto tonight and I'm going to pick her up. Well then, see ya! And cheer up, Shu-chan!"  
  
Hiro left in a breeze and Shuichi was left alone in the big living room of his and Yuki's apartment.   
  
"Yuki....."  
  
~~  
  
New York. Yuki sat back in his chair and lit a cigarette. Tomorrow evening he would fly back to Tokyo. He would never admit it but he really missed the annoying brat. Talking on the phone was the only thing that kept him sane through all the interviews and shows he was on. What a stupid idea of Tohma to get him to New York for publicity. He was an author, a Japanese author. He didn't need to go to New York.   
  
Yuki looked at the phone. He had just hung up but he felt like it had been ages since Shuichi called. In some idiotic corner of his mind, a voice told him to call Shuichi, talk to him through the phone until he was able to see him again. He wouldn't have to talk, anyway. Shuichi was perfect in performing an one man conversation. He could talk about this and that, no matter if it was important or totally pointless. Sometimes it seemed he just talked so there was no silence.   
  
The ringing of the phone startled the writer out of his thoughts and he frowned as it kept ringing. Who would call him here? The only people who knew about this number were Tohma and Shuichi. And since Shuichi had already called, it could only be Tohma, right?  
  
He sighed and picked up.   
  
"Tohma?"  
  
"Yukiiiii!" came a whiny voice and the blonde grimaced.   
  
"Shuichi? What are you calling again?" Despite his hostile response, he was more than happy that it was his lover and not Tohma.   
  
A string of more whining followed and eventually Shuichi started blabbing about Hiro and Ayaka, and how they were happy together while he had to spend his time alone. Yuki smiled when he heard all that, and frowned when Shuichi was close to crying. He was so right about the boy. He could perfectly talk all day and night and Yuki would just have to listen to him.   
  
"Brat," Yuki interrupted Shuichi as he looked at his watch.  
  
Shuichi stopped immediately. "Yes?" He was getting used to being called "brat" or "baka" or any other insults. It was just Yuki's way of telling him that he liked him, he guessed.   
  
"You've been talking for one hour straight, do you realize?"  
  
A familiar silence came as answer and Yuki wondered how much influence he had on his little lover. Was he already starting to behave like him? Only *he* would stay silent on the phone, making everyone think he had hung up.   
  
"It's still raining, you know..." came a quiet response.   
  
Yuki was startled by this, why, he didn't know. Maybe it surprised him that Shuichi sounded so....timid. The Shuichi he know would scream and whine like a little baby and beg him to come back right now. But this answer, the tone in his voice, Shuichi sounded almost adorable. And Yuki cursed him for this because his longing increased immensely. He wished he could just grab his chin and pull him into a fierce kiss like he had done so often. He had never thought that being apart from his lover would have such an effect on him. He really wanted Shuichi to be happy, he cared for him.  
  
"The phone bill is going to cost a fortune..." Yuki muttered and he could feel Shuichi's face lighten up by this.   
  
"Yuki!" he beamed and the writer smiled.   
  
"Go on," he then said. "Tell me about your day or whatever you want to talk about...just don't stop."  
  
The pink haired boy on the other end of the line squealed a little too girlishly but Yuki ignored it, waiting until he calmed down enough to talk.   
  
And the time passed with them talking on the phone until Shuichi fell asleep with the receiver in his hand, without hanging up. Yuki smiled as he heard the snoring sounds from the other side of the line. It was already morning in New York but Yuki didn't mind since he had stayed up all night, working on his new novel.   
  
Hearing that Shuichi was sleeptalking and murmuring his name while he continued to snore, Yuki chuckled and decided to forget about the money and just keep listening to the sounds of Shuichi sleeping, lulling him to sleep, too.  
  
And in the evening, he would finally be back.  
  
~owari~  
  
======  
  
A/N: It would be really nice if you reviewed...Just don't tell me it sucks because I got really low self-esteem lol 


End file.
